


The Worried Wolf and the Hurt Human

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), POV Claudia Stilinski, POV Talia Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles is four, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, derek is eigth, kid stiles, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: Stiles was hurt and then Derek disappeared.  Talia was really worried.





	The Worried Wolf and the Hurt Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyth369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyth369/gifts).



> This is the second part of a series, you need to read the previous one to understand this universe. 
> 
> Specially made for Lilyth369, because you encourage me to do more about this universe, even if it was a few months ago.

The months passed since they first met and it was awesome. For Talia, his son was slowly becoming a wolf in control. He found his anchor way sooner than she and her husband expected.  For John and Claudia, Stiles’ parents, was a shock. Sure, they new about werewolves and the Hales, but knowing that your son is the new anchor for a eight years old and his mate was too much at once.

 

Because, that was another issue. Stiles and Derek were mates. They were too young to realize what they were feeling or what mates meant, and Talia prayed to every God in the world they stayed like that for al least ten years more. Her husband Daniel laughed every time she mentioned it. Things were fine between them with no problems at all. Until Derek fist day at school.

 

Every Hale kid was homeschooled until high School, so they had control on their instincts. Since Derek found an anchor, his uncle Peter worked with him on shifting and control. And one day they decided he was ready for school.

 

“I don’t wanna go mum!”

“Baby, it will be fun. You want friends, don’t you?”

“But I have Stiles!”

“And Stiles goes to kindergarten. You need to be with more kids of your age, darling”

“I don’t want other kids I have Stiles!”, Derek said pouting. It was adorable.  

 

It was hard but they managed to convince him after a pinky promise that Stiles would be at their home after. They dropped him of at school, taking pictures before so they could remember that day in the future. Derek was a little scowling thing, frowning all the way in the car and murmuring things that only he knew.

 

The morning went quiet as usual. The adults worked, the teenagers went to school and the kids played at the back yard.  A call at noon changed the mood for her.

“Hale speaking” she answered her Alpha phone. Yes, she had a separate phone for werewolves’ problems.  

“It’s John, sorry to bother you here but you weren’t answering the house phone or your cellphone.”

“John! It’s not a problem. Its everything okay? You sound weird.

“I’m fin but…” He took a deep breath. “But Stiles had an accident”

 

**XxXxXxX**

 

It wasn’t a big accident, seriously. John received a call at work and couldn’t go pick Stiles himself. He didn’t want to upset Claudia at home. Talia went there instead, since everyone knew in town that the Hales and the Stilinskis were a big family. And because a look from Talia could make anyone do whatever she wanted.

Later, she called Claudia and drove straight to Stiles house from the hospital. It turns out that another kid pushed him so hard Stiles fell bad and broke his wrist.

 

“I never liked that Whittemore kid. That little shit is always bullying my son and nobody do anything to stop him. I’d punched him in the face if he wasn’t five years old. Lawyer parents and everything.” Talia coughed trying to cover a laugh.  
  
“Hey, breathe. Stiles is fine, a little pain won’t kill him”

“I’d say that to David when he asks me why I punched Jackson” That time, Talia laughed out loud.

 

 

Stiles was lying in his bed, unaware of everything. He cried a bit, because his hand and entire arm was in pain.  He let go a sigh when Talia entered the room and took away his pain, followed by his mother. “Are you okay now sweetheart?” Stiles made a little noise and nodded. Talia didn’t stop taking his pain until she was sure he was fine.

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“Jackson said nobody loves me and he pushed me. Is that true? You don’t love me?”

Stiles eyes were full of tears and Claudia’s heart broke a little. She sat on the bed and hugged him “Oh, no! That’s not true! Me and your dad, we both love you so much!”

“And we love you too. Me, my husband, my kids… all the Hales loves you”

“Okay” But Talia felt that he wasn’t okay. Stiles was sad and about to cry if it wasn’t for the pain she was taking away.

 

They stayed with him until Stiles’ meds did effect. He yawned, and Claudia tucked him, and gave him his fox plush toy. That toy was a birthday present Derek gave him and since that day Stiles slept with it each night.

 

“Mum? Talia?” Stiles asked when they were leaving.

“Yeah honey?”

“Derek loves me too, right?”

Smiling, Talia said “Yes, Stiles, my son loves too”

“To the moon and back?”

“To the moon and back.”

 

Claudia closed softly. She made coffee and Talia stayed a bit more. The mothers were plotting the end of all the bad kids in Beacon Hills when Talia got a call from her husband. Daniel didn’t let her speak, he just told the news.

 

 “Derek is missing from school” Talia just groaned.

 

 

 

**XxXxXxX**

All the available Hales were looking for Derek. Through the bond pack they knew he was okay. Finding him by scent was different. Derek and Stiles spent much time together and their scents were mingled. They could tell where each Hale went that day but for Derek, he smelled like Derek&Stiles, the same way Stiles smelled like Stiles&Derek. The two of them were like one person making it hard to differentiate which kid was, even for Derek’s family.

 

Talia and Daniel were talking with the principal at school, hearing for the sixth time apologizes from the woman.  Nobody seemed to see him leaving school. A teacher saw him acting weird but dismissed his behavior. That was around eleven. Then, for lunch, he wasn’t there anymore.

 

“How could you lose a child! He is eight years. EIGTH!” Daniel never raised his voice, but at that situation he felt useless werewolf’s powers or not. Talia could feel it with the mate bond. She put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit.

 

“I…I don’t know what to say Mr Hale. We did the best we could, Derek isn’t in the building anymore. Maybe if we call the cops…”

“NO!. We take it from here. But if something happened with my son I’m going to sue you and all the school authorities. Forget that, I will be suing all of you no matter what happens with Derek. “ 

 

Daniel closed the door with more strength that was necessary. Talia flinched, apologized to the poor terrified woman and went after her husband. He was waiting in the car already.

 

“Hey”

“What?!”

Talia let her eyes shine bright red. Daniel bowed his head.

“I’m so sorry. I’m just worried.”

“Me too. Derek isn’t in total control yet, he could be in trouble. But he is smart to know what to do in that case. We should go back to the house, maybe he went there”

“Yeah, maybe”

**XxXxXxX**

Derek wasn’t at home. He wasn’t outside in the preserve. They were all worried and the kids started to notice. The excuse that Derek was at school was no longer believable due the time of the day. The adults were sitting in there, thinking what else to do, or trying to reach him through the pack bond. It was Laura who had the answer.

 

“If you are looking for Derek, he is with Stiles”

 

A second passed and suddenly everyone was asking questions. How, when, why…

 

“Stop. All of you”. Talia didn’t raise her voice, but the alpha tone was enough. “Laura, come here. How do you know where is your brother?”  Laura didn’t come closer. She was nervous like she realized she did a mistake. Or she broke a promise. Talia asked again.

 

“I feel it. I know he is there. I can feel pain and green. It’s weird. Derek is weird.”

 

Laura was the closest sibling with Derek. They shared something special the same way Derek and Stiles, but different. Talia was pretty sure Derek was Laura’s anchor. That could explain why she new where her brother was. They let go Laura and waited until she was out of hearing reach. “How come nobody thought about it? They are mates, is Derek instinct. I’ll go get him. ”

 

**XxXxXxX**

The knock in the door surprised him. It was night already, time to sleep for any child or adult. “Talia, Daniel, is something wrong? Is about Derek? Claudia told me about that”

“Yes, is about my son. Laura thinks he is here.” Daniel pushed the door and they both entered.

“It can’t be. I went in and out Stiles’ room all day until John came home” Claudia said.

“Can we check? Is not that we think you are lying but…”

“But you believe your daughter” John finished. “Come on, let’s find out”

 

The four of them went upstairs. They didn’t need to be there to know. Talia said she felt Derek’s heartbeat. Opening the door, they did find Derek. On top of Stiles, careful avoiding his injured hand. The toys, Stiles’ fox and Derek’s wolf, were around them. They were sleeping so peacefully that neither of them had the heart to wake them up.

 

“Look at Derek’s arm” John pointed. Black veins were up his shirt, like when he saw Talia taking pain away. “I didn’t know Derek knew how to do it”

“He…he never did it. Not consciously. We didn’t know he could do it yet”

“We need pictures. Where is my phone? Talia, help me”

When Claudia and Talia went back, John and Daniel were there in the same position, with a soft smile in their faces. Talia took a picture of them too.

**XxXxXxX**

Breakfast was interesting. The Hales left before midnight, talking about what was the best for Derek. He obviously wasn’t ready for school yet.  Claudia had to deal in the morning with a scared pup in his son’s room. After promising Derek that he wasn’t in trouble, both kids went down to eat. John was waiting with lot of food, knowing Derek didn’t eat since the day before. And a werewolf ate a lot, he learnt the hard way.

Derek was at school when he felt pain in his arm. He realized it wasn’t his pain, but Stiles. He didn't remembered a lot, just that he was warm inside and felt a pull, a need to protect Stiles. So, he did. Stiles said Derek entered his room through the windows, as dangerous it was, and stayed with him under the bed, afraid Claudia would be mad. She found the whole situation cute, but put the best face for ‘concerned mother’ as she could.

It was so cute how shy they acted around each other in front of Stiles’ parents. Neither of them let go the plush toys. John made his best effort to do as if nothing happened. Peter came looking for Derek an hour later. Derek was reluctant of letting Stiles go, but Claudia promised that he could go back in the evening. They hugged and Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek before running to Peter’s car, not waiting a response, and probably embarrassed.

 

After closing the door, Stiles hugged Claudia’s legs with a happy expression in his face. “You were right mom! Derek loves me!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments and kudos if you like. Come and leave a message on my  
> [Tumblr!](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/) even if I'm not that often lately. 
> 
> You can suggest scenes or situations for this kids :)


End file.
